


The Truth That Lies

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 或许舒伦堡也同样恨他，这让他多少感到一丝心安理得。他们互相憎恶，却又臭味相投，活着的时候不放过彼此，死后也无法让对方安宁。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg





	The Truth That Lies

“我还是不明白。”

每次结束后年轻的那个总会反复问一个同样的问题：

“我们是怎么走到这一步的。”

海德里希没有说话，他正站在窗户前，可能只穿了一条裤衩。这是他前往布拉格出任波西米亚总督的前一天晚上，他们在外面狂狼了一个下午和整个晚上，最后滚到了这里。然而在这本该舒心的时刻，总有些事情要搞他的心态，比如闷热至极的天气，比如怎么擦也擦不着的火柴，又比如喋喋不休的舒伦堡。每次被干过之后他就像是变了一个人，平日的机灵和圆润一概不见，变得尖酸又刻薄，疑神疑鬼，并且充满了自我厌弃，像条滋着毒液的蛇。

他在划到第四根火柴的时候才终于把烟点着了，心情也随之平复了一些。

“你变胖了，”舒伦堡回头厌恶地盯着他的臀部， “像一个桶，连你的妻子都不愿跟你过夜。”

海德里希将烟灰磕在窗台上，他突然想到，如果能揪着他的头发给他两巴掌，这个世界也许就安静了。他们不是没打过架，只是原因记不清了，他惊奇于他那小个子里爆发的力量和刻骨的仇恨，像个刚交配完就要一口咬掉亲夫脑袋的螳螂。

怎么就把原因给忘了呢？在这个微妙的时刻，海德里希发现自己居然认真思索起了这个无聊的问题。是自己骂了他的妻子，还是侮辱了他的兄弟？不，哪一个都不至于让他如此歇斯底里。那些家伙的评价不是全无道理，他总是倾向于忘记自己曾对别人施加过的恶意。

“你应该跟我一起去，我需要你在那里。”

他最终只是淡漠地说。

“这个问题我已经回答过你很多遍了，莱因哈德，你想都不要想。”

海德里希看到自己笑了一下，他早已从他的嘴里得到过太多理由，真的假的都有。他们之间的眷恋早就在剧烈的挣扎中消磨殆尽，像是一丛被急雨浇灭的野火，只剩下空虚的乏味。

舒伦堡不再说话，他起身坐在床头。

“说实话，”身后传来男人的声音，眼前出现一根烟，“我也不知道。”一伸腿的事情，谁会记那么清。

他有些丧气地抬手揪过那根烟，海德里希拔下自己嘴里那根递给他点上，然后在他的身边坐了下来。

舒伦堡不得不给他腾出地方，然后默默地把腿收回来，趁海德里希发现它们伸直了也不过才到自己脚踝之前。他此时被笼罩在海德里希那庞大的阴影里，这无疑让他感到更加沮丧了。说点什么———说点什么？想要让海德里希说点讨喜的话比强迫希姆莱不结巴还难，而他也实在没兴趣再与他进行一轮新的饶舌了。在这个沉闷而又漫长的时刻，他们并排靠在一起，茫然地像两个坐在马路牙子上的无业游民。

时间就像海绵里的水，怎么挤都挤不干净。空气粘稠地令人窒息，他们足足沉默了有将近五六分钟的光景，直到海德里希无聊地吐出一圈蛋筒形状的烟雾，想起第一次见到他时的场景。当初决定培养他，有部分原因是这色相讨了他喜欢。然而渐渐地，有些东西就变了，他开始厌倦他的那张脸，厌倦他那副任何时刻都好像游刃有余的模样，厌倦他笑起来时弯曲的眉眼；他恨他的虚情假意，却又不得不配合着逢场作戏，他恨他像个轻盈的飞蛾，能够静谧而轻巧地周旋在那么多诡计与倾轧之间，翅膀上碰不着一丝尘埃。无数次，他都想要捏碎那脆弱的头颈，看着他坠落，他想要践踏他的全部骄傲，想要摧毁他的所有自尊，想要剥去他一切表面的伪装，他不喜欢出现在他生命中的不稳定因素，就如同他不喜欢乐章里一个太过跳跃的音符。他总能如愿，他将他变成了现在这个会在痛饮过后跟他上床的浪货，然后又在清醒时像个怨妇那样牢牢骚骚地抱怨，虽然不够体面，但却足够真实。

或许舒伦堡也同样恨他，这让他多少感到一丝心安理得。他们互相憎恶，却又臭味相投，活着的时候不放过彼此，死后也无法让对方安宁。

但是现在一切都不一样了。海德里希回想起不久之前才刚得到的满足，心里升腾起短暂的温柔，虽然他知道自己是这个世界上和温柔最不搭界的人，其他类似的或许还有体贴、尊重、谦虚、等等。但这是一种所有男人在睡过他们的爱人之后都会有的一种感觉，就像一个人在黑暗的海面泅渡许久，终于看到了远方灯塔上的一点光亮。这种感觉让他突然觉得自己不再是一个用武力使他人屈服的混蛋，虽然他一直以来就是这样的人，但眼下他却认为自己完全拥有温柔待人的能力。他们此时挨得是那么近，近到只要一低头就能碰到青年的发顶，他被那亲密的距离莫名镀上了一层善意，尽管对许多男人来说，这种善意就如同早上的晨露，天光大亮后就会很快挥发得一干二净，消失得无影无踪。

他们贴在一起的时间太长了，长到早就已经厌弃了对方的肌肤，连同处一室都会觉得恶心；身上满是彼此的气味，像是在午夜前的更衣室里交换过古龙水。然而此时，他依然想要将他触碰，想要轻轻抱一抱他，或是亲一亲他的脸颊，他们不会有一辈子了，但能有那么一刻，也是好的。

可对方似乎并不愿意给他这个机会，这不免让海德里希有些失落。他之前遇到的男男女女，凡是愿意做他一晚伴侣的人，没有不接受这份馈赠的，而他现在唯一能做的就是静静等待他这一段情绪过去，等到天亮，然后恢复正常，然后各奔东西。

“别指望我说出些离别的话来。”

“我宁愿你闭嘴。”

他将烟头摁灭在床头柜上，“现在几点？”

“六点差十分。”

“再睡一会儿，司机九点钟来。”

“你别想再碰我。”

“那你去睡地板。”海德里希似乎想给自己找回点场子。

青年瞪了他一眼，然后起身去抱另一床被子。

他们最终远远背对着彼此、老死不相往来地凑合了一宿，像一对刚吵过架的夫妻。

然而在快要天亮的时候，海德里希突然被一个声音弄醒了。

“我希望你死在那里。”

一句清晰的梦话。不过海德里希并没有生气，他甚至迷迷糊糊地笑了一下。

“我希望你如愿以偿。”

那是他们最后一次近距离对话。

**End**


End file.
